Genesis: Chapter Gray
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Prequel to my main RWUBY story. How Naruto came to the world of remnant and what causes his changes. How the conflict with him and the Sovereigns occurred, their origin, and how he lost his precious one. Will segue into the other chapter color stories before finally leading into the main RWUBY story.


Genesis: Chapter Gray

0

A story that was long time coming. Utilizing the efforts and gains I made over the years

0

Story Start

0

The man smiled down at his latest creation which laid on a stainless steel table before him although it wouldn't be perfectly correct to take all the credit as it was only the genes of the Uzumaki's healing and regeneration that allowed him to come this far. He would be the first of many amalgamation recreations from the worlds they visited.

The world of Edo from this dimension proved ripe with various different genetic anomalies and treasures. As such the scientist couldn't help but basked in his newest achievement as it adapted to yet another the bloodline traits as they were called. The real test would only occur once the boy was tested in combat.

* * *

The subject sat down in the arena as his collar clinked against his collar bone. As he looked around at the various humanoid abominations in the ring he felt nothing but a slowly growing deluge of fury and disgust.

Up high above on a platform were a dozen individuals. Males and females he didn't recognize in various states of dress with differing features.

"My fellow Sovereigns I bring to you my latest project. A resurrected amalgamation weapon based off an entity that fought against our loathsome rivals the Ootsuki."

"It doesn't look like much Daiken." Dismissed a tall and bald dark skinned man wearing sunglasses. He towered over the rest of the identified collective of members known as Sovereign.

"I can imagine the look on the stupid leeches faces when we turn their own means of combat against them." remarked a blonde haired woman.

"Then I shall let my pet speak for itself." He said bringing up a wrist device and pressed a sequence of code that set all the experiments free.

The experiment flexed his arms and hands with a jolt before it disappeared in a flash. As several seconds passed a dozen of the experiments double over in pain as violent gashes appeared on their body and blood was spilled. With mere ease he was tearing through the tough fleshy eyes of those who would challenge him.

The weakling were soon dispatched of as two hulking gray skinned creatures rushed him. With a snarl the experiment erupted a bone skewering the skull of one. Quickly jumping back he grasped the bone yanking his now dead attacker forward and using the momentum his teeth sharpened and he bit into the neck of the second charger. The creature roared and tried to reach but proved too slow as the experiment ripped the chunk of flesh clear from the neck before distending himself.

Leaping back he landed on the cold metallic floor of the battle arena. His attention then moved to his next target, the closest of the pray to his right. He threw his arm out in front of him as he reached his target placing his palm against her abdomen before sending a jolt of electricity that coursed through her body. She screamed as he slowly turned up the voltage and slow fried her to death. Those who were hot-blooded or desperate to live were slowly losing hope as their numbers continued to dwindle.

It was time to bring this to an end. His hand straight up a sphere began to grow bigger in size and the outside growing Shuriken like blades. The less intelligent members of the surviving group didn't understand and tried to move forwards but as soon as they took a step powerful suction in the form of wind began to draw them in to their demise. There bodies draw in and cut in two, then fours, eights, sixteens, it kept going and going until they were little more then tiny pieces of particles as their bodies down to the bones were atomized.

"Dead Spiral!" The deadly attacked was launched and once it made contacted it drew in nearly everything including the corpses as the attack exploded into a hurricane of near immeasurable slices. Most of the arena floor was covered in scratches by the time the attack had finished.

"I take it you're satisfied?" Daiken asked his fellow sovereigns with a hint of smug pride. This would continue until the day the experiment did not kill one of its targets.

He had refused to kill a little girl.

It appears that your experiment has a bit of humanity in him." The imposing giant of the Sovereigns noted.

The beginning of a sneer formed on Daiken's lips. "Science is not a perfect art or there would be no need for the countless experimentation of course. I shall merely have to refine the formula. The experiment has proven useful as a prototype nonetheless."

* * *

As long as I could remember it had always been me alone in the darkness, sometime I would hear watery voices and feel sharp stabs of pain, but other than that nothing except for a few times when a man would release me and attempt to get me to talk or do things. He would attach me to machines when I didn't respond like he wished.

He taught me to talk and learn among other things, but none more important than how to kill. As long as I killed there was meaning to my existence.

But now something different from the norm was happening.

I fell to the floor gasping.

There was a tank behind me that still had some liquid dripping out of it so I would assume I had been in it. I don't recall being put in there but then again I never had. There were two figures to my left. A dark skin man to my left with plum-grape hair in stylized puffs and a fair skinned woman with silver hair dressed in black blue cloaks.

* * *

"I didn't think any of that bastards experiments were still alive or that they even had consciousness. Better to put it out of its misery" the silver haired woman made motion to strike but her companion but an arm in front of her to stop her.

"Kairen?"

"That face, those features. I think I've seen them before. I think we found the missing half of the damaged reincarnations soul and if that's the case he deserves the right to live as much as anyone. " He took notice of the experiment lack of malice despite the outward caution it was projecting. While he was no longer the same Uzumaki Naruto thanks to the sovereign interfering with his and several other souls in the after life if he was anything like the stories of his previous self say than the hero would jump at the chance to help bring peace to another world along with a little payback along the way.

0

Chapter End

0

This is going to be a short story. A prequel to the main RWUBY Story. They'll be two more chapters best which will segue into the other prequel Chapter Black, Chapter White, and Chapter Orange Stories.


End file.
